Various types of lubricatable catheters and catheters specifically designed for sterile packaging heretofore have been designed. Examples of such previously patented catheters may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,077,194, 3,154,080, 3,176,691, 3,275,001, 3,345,988, 3,444,860, 3,515,173, 3,556,294, 3,595,230, 3,566,874, 3,592,192, 3,605,752, 3,606,889, 3,672,376, 3,675,658, 3,677,244, 3,682,173, 3,683,298, 3,750,875, 3,776,915, 3,861,395, 3,898,933, 3,967,728, 4,062,363 and 4,140,127. Although these numerous prior types of catheters have been developed, a need still exists for a catheter construction which will lend itself more favorably to sterile packaging, ease in lubrication by lubricant also contained within the sterile packaging and ease of insertion by way of a tubular guide through which the catheter is advanced during insertion and which may be readily separated from about the catheter after insertion.